Long Lost Sister
by vvvanessa
Summary: Angel has been thinking about her older sister for a long time now, so has Gazzy. Ever since Angel was taken by the school and got her new power, she's been having visions about her sister. Her sister's been missing since Angel was born. One day, a mysterious girl shows up on their doorstep, the only problem, Angel can't read her mind.
1. Chapter 1-Out of Magic School

**Author's Note:**** new story! I'm going to try to update my stories a bit more often from now on! now on with the story! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R and F&F**

* * *

_**Lily's POV**_

I ran into my room as fast as I could and packed up all of my stuff. I just don't understand how magic school, MY magic school, Light Circles, could just turn evil like that. One minute, I was in spells&rituals class, then the next minute, the teacher and students started screaming at each other and beating each other up. How is it even possible for everyone to turn evil that fast?

I quickly finished packing up all my stuff, the warlock's and shape shifters couldn't find me. I threw in my wand and my spell book at the bottom, then piled my clothes on top. throwing on the most revealing clothes I could find, I got ready to go. at least if I dressed like a slut, if I was somewhere I couldn't teleport, I could easily get a ride.

I had to get out soon, if I'm found and get turned evil, the world is honestly doomed. The only problem is that they'd be after me soon, after they realized the 'chosen one' didn't turn evil.

Why did I have to be the chosen one? Why couldn't it be someone else's problem? All I knew is I was powerful. So powerful, I didn't turn evil when everyone else did. If I stay here though, it may only be a matter of minutes. The only other thing I know, is I'm meant to save the world from something, alongside some person named Maximum Ride, whoever that is.

I quickly did a checklist of my powers, the ones that might be useful, and the ones that would most likely be useless.

* * *

**Useful**

- invisibility (to sneak up on people

- moving things with mind

- teleportation

- controlling wind (only to get people away from me)

- manifesting (could create a knife?)

**Not useful**

- astral projection (when am I going to use that?)

- levitation (have teleportation) I think rolling my eyes.

- changing appearance (I'm already good enough look wise, and warlocks can see right through my disguises)

- making banana peels appear (Geez, when am I ever gonna use that?)

- mind shield (useless unless I run into someone who can read minds)

* * *

I took one last look at my room, the room I've lived and trained in all my life. From the blue and red bed with swirl pillows, to the antique beige dresser in the corner. My roommate would be here soon, and she probably turned evil like everyone else did.

Quickly looking in the mirror, I straightened out my blond hair and bangs. I quickly reapplied my mascara on my blue eyes and jumped out my window.

The minute I landed on the grass, I heard the door slam in my room. I didn't leave a moment too soon! I would teleport away, it would be faster, but the warlocks might be able to track it.

Now where could Max be? Maybe if I knew where my brother and sister were, or what their names were, I could go live with them? No, I had to find Max, and fast!

I bolted away, away from Light Circles, away from home. The farther I got, the more paranoid I became that someone would catch me before I was free.

I was almost at the edge of the forcefield, the forcefield that was supposed to keep evil out. Once I got out, it would be harder for them to track my magic. On the other side was the forest, the forest none of us were allowed into. The forest I've never been into. Well, until now.

Turning around, I took a quick look at the castle that I call home. All witches and wizards lived there, and hopefully, one day I'd be back. When good was ruling again. I looked at the turrets on the side, and couldn't help but stare at the mesmerizing building. It looked like something out of a fairytale they made us all read.

I took my final steps to freedom, for the first time, I was seeing the forest. I walked out and put my hair into a ponytail. At least it wouldn't get in my face. I readied myself to teleport, this was the hardest power of mine to master, and it didn't help that I was evolving new ones rapidly.

About to take off, something hard hit me in the side. I was blacking out, when I saw a half-man half-wolf like creature towering over me. It picked me up and put me in a van. The only thing I saw before blacking out, was a small sign that said "Itex".

* * *

**Ooohh, it's Mr. Cliffhanger! Well kind of! This is not the only time you'll meet him ;)**


	2. Chapter 2-Visions

**Author's Note:**** Mr. Cliffhanger didn't feel appreciated in the last chapter so he's gone... For now. Well, in my opinion he is, you might think he's still here but I don't R&R :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Lily's POV**_

I woke up and hit my head. I was in a dog crate. The awful stench of chemicals filled the air. Wait a minute, I've heard about this place, they genetically enhance kids here. This is where Maximum Ride came from. I still don't know who she is though.

Someone opened the door to my room, brilliant light shone in, stinging my eyes. A man with brown hair and blue eyes walked into the room and bent down beside my crate.

"Hello Lily," He began, "Just to give you a heads up, were here to help you save the world. We want to make the world a better place. To do that, we have to get rid of anyone who can stop us. This means you and Max. However, your powers can help do what we want- to make the world a better place. So, we will be taking them."

This mystery guy turned towards the light and I saw a name reflect off his name tag. Jeb, for some reason that name gave me chills.

I quickly spoke up before he walked out, "You realize you'll never be able to do that to me right?" I said and tried to teleport out of there. It felt like I got hit in the head with a rock, and then I was back in the cage, pain shooting through my whole body.

This Jeb guy burst into laughter, "You stupid witch, your cage is magic proof! You're not getting out of this one!" With that he left the room, leaving me in the crate.

Before it went completely silent again, I heard his faint voice "Prepare Subject 3243 for the tests!" And I immediately knew he was talking about me.

* * *

**_ Angel's POV_**

I was looking out the window, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I had a sister. If only I knew her name. Ever since last week I've been having these visions of me when I was a baby, my older sister standing there. In some visions she was blond, and in some she had red hair. The only thing that never changed was the eyes, the same eyes me and Gazzy both had.

The most recent vision was the scariest. I've actually been thinking it was just a nightmare, not a vision, but I don't know.

Erasers were chasing me through some kind of forest. My sister was leading them, controlling them almost. I was finally gaining a lead, when an invisible force field sent me flying back towards the things chasing me.

They caught me. A knife appeared in my sister's hands, and she came down on me. She was about to stab me when she got shot in the head. I looked over, and there was Max.

I woke up crying from that one, I couldn't take it.

Rain started pouring down on the window I was looking out of, blocking what I could see. Pain shot through my head, and images clouded my brain.

* * *

_Angels standing with her sister, Gazzy by her side. They're listening for something, something that scares Angels sister. Angel tries to pick out some thoughts out of her sister's brain, but gets nothing._

_Erasers pop out of the bushes, while other creatures surround them from all corners. Two knifes appear in Angel's sisters hands, and she holds them up, signaling not to mess with her. _

_After a few minutes of intimidating stare down, all the creatures charge at them. Her sister whispers something, barely audible, "Hold on," and her and Gazzy grip onto their sisters arms._

_Their sister starts to levitate away, but when she's halfway into the sky a bullet grazes her left arm and blood starts pouring out. Her sister tell them to take off, to fly, that she'll be okay, but Angel doesn't believe her. _

_"GO!" Her sister screams, and she falls like a rock, down to the crowd of creatures below. Gazzy and Angel snap out their wings. _

_As Angel's flying away, her sister's muffled screams fill the air, as they slowly kill her._

* * *

Tears pour out of my eyes, I can't believe I just saw that! If these actually come true, if I do actually have a sister, I have to make sure she doesn't die. Even though all the signs say she will. I guess it's up to me.


	3. Chapter 3-Time For School!

_**Lily's POV**_

They strap me to a bed, and shine a light right in my eyes. Before I got to this stage, they tested everything. Reflexes, eye sight, hearing, powers and things that just shouldn't be tested.

I could tell they didn't want me to escape. I was tied to the bed almost as much as a mummy is wrapped in gauze.

That Jeb guy walked in again, and I readied myself for a fight. Even though I couldn't move, I readied myself for the first chance I could have to escape.

He noticed me there struggling, "Oh Lily, you really think you can escape from this? You're just like my daughter Max. Always thinking you can escape from everything. But you can't! You're not that powerful! Try an teleport and you'll see you can't get out! There's something called magic proof! " He said and stomped out of the room. Does he have a grudge with my family or something?

The lights went out in the room and a white light blinded me from above. I tried to shield my eyes the best I could, but even when I closed them, the light burned. I heard a door slam shut and a few muffled voices saying stuff about Maximum Ride. I tried to listen in but I couldn't hear anything.

* * *

_**Jeb's POV**_

Why did we have to have Lily has our new project? If her mom knew she was here, we'd be all dead right now. UGH! It's too soon! My heart hurts.

* * *

_I sit in the field, Jamie beside me, my best friend. She's holding my hand, and the look in my face tells me that she needs to tell me something urgent._  
_"Jeb? I need to tell you something... It's kind of important..."_

* * *

I quickly push the image out of my head, I can't think about her mom now. Not when were about to take Lily's powers.

Sandy, the girl who's doing the operation with me pulls me aside. She speaks fast, and I reach out to close the door to the operating room, "We've got a huge problem with the avian hybrids, your daughter." Worry clouds my head, but I quickly push it aside, if she sees me worried, I'll never be allowed on the projects with the hybrids again, and there goes Ari.

I quickly speak up, hiding all the sadness and worry "What's the problem?"  
"They've moved in with someone, someone who's friends with Dr. Martinez. They're living there, and they've started going to school. The only problem is, the Director just sent the wolf hybrids after them. They're in the middle of school right now, I don't want anyone to get hurt, only the avians. Can you go talk to the director to call them off?"

* * *

_**Lily's POV**_  
I have a feeling Jeb was bluffing. I quickly try to teleport out, I can feel myself going, when I hit an invisible wall and land back on the bed. Although, my arms got out.

I quickly thought for a second about un doing the binds with my mind. I don't know if this will work, but it's definitely worth a try.

Imagining the ropes and straps coming undone, I put as much will power as I could into it. I felt as if a huge weight was being lifted off my chest, and the binds slowly un did.

They got looser and looser, until they just fell off. Ya, this is SO magic proof!

Shielding my eyes from the light, I threw the door off it's hinges and ran out. I grabbed Jeb and some girl by their collars, "Where's Maximum Ride!?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Mr. Cliffhanger is back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Start of Katy Yerganos

_**Lily's POV**_

Jeb cleared his throat and spoke up first, "Let us down first, and then we'll tell you." I slowly let them down, but I still held onto their arms. They were not getting away.

This time, the girl spoke up, "Maximum Ride is living somewhere in Ohio. We only know what school she's attending."

I saw Jeb give her a dirty look, but my opportunity for answers just arose, "What school does is she going to?"

"I'm sorry, but we cannot tell you that, that is classifi-"

I squeezed her arm as tight as I could, "I asked you a question! WHAT SCHOOL!"

She squeaked then pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. On it was a name of a school, an address, and a phone number. I gave her a smile "Thanks!" Then teleported out of there.

I soon got to the school and quickly changed my appearance (who knew that power could come in handy?). I kept the same clothing, but I made myself a bit thinner, and I gave myself curly brown hair, green eyes and freckles. I pulled out my pocket mirror, made sure I looked okay, then walked into the office.

On my way there, I manifested some school forms. Katy Harold, ya I could remember that. Katy... Oh never mind.

Name change! Okay, now I can remember my name. I just took my moms grandmas maiden name. No one should recognize that. But if they do, well, I'm sure I'm not the only one with the same last name as someone else.

I walked into the office and dropped the forms on the secretary's office. She gave me a look of disapproval, then looked back at the forms.

She spoke up,"So um, Katy Yerganos is it?"

I nodded, "Yes, sorry my mom couldn't be here, there was a family emergency."

"Umm okay. That's fine, I just need you to fax in your other forms-" she was interrupted by a beep of the fax machine. This was just too easy.

"Oh okay, look at that, perfect timing. So these say that you start tomorrow. School starts at 8:30 a.m. make sure your not late. Also, don't dress like that. We have strict dress code at this school. Four fingers for the tank tops, and your shorts and skirts have to be to the tip of your middle finger. No long neckolaces and no big hoops. We'll let it slide today." She gave me a reassuring smile, then turned back to her work.

I walked out of the office and walked out of the school. Recess was going on for the little kids. I sat on the front steps and watched them play. I thought how tonight, they would have somewhere to go home to, whereas I wouldn't.

There was a group of kids playing a game of tag. Two kids stood out the most. They looked like brother and sister. They both had blond hair and blue eyes.

Even though they were playing with kids who were about 7 and 10, they were tall and thin for that age. They looked familiar though. In one instance, everything snapped into place.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** just one thing to say, I hope you like Mr. Cliffhanger, because he's going to be here a lot more in all my stories :) I'd also like to give a shout out to Jazzeegirl for helping me with chapter 2! I have changed that little detail, I think it's better now! :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Problems Arising

**Author's Note:**** I decided to update agin today! I didn't want you to have to deal with Mr. Cliffhanger in the previous chapter for too long! So, instead of making you have to deal with that one, I making you deal with an even worse one! Enjoy! Shout out goes to azebra117 and The Invisible Enchantress for figuring out that it was Gazzy and Angel in the previous chapter! R&R**

* * *

_**Angel's POV**_

A girl sat on the steps, I'm guessing she's a new student. The bell signaled the end of recess, and out came all the grade sevens and eights. Max ran into the girl sitting on the steps.

She quickly apologized, (very un-max like) as she walked over I picked up some of her thoughts. Max's thoughts were all over the place.

_"What if erasers attack?"_

_"Who is this girl?"_

_"Is she working for the school?"_

_"Why have I never seen her before?_

_"What do we have for homework tonight?"_

Max walked over to me and gave me a hug. That new girl was staring straight at us. Her green eyes staring into space, as if she was thinking about something.

I looked up at Max, she seemed a bit shaken from this girls sudden appearance in the middle of the school year- a week after we got there.

I whispered to Max, "What's her name?"

"Her names Katy," Max replied staring back at her.

"Max I'm worried."

This snapped her attention back to me, "Why what's the problem?"

"I-it's the new girl... I'm not picking up any thoughts from her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't read her mind!"

* * *

_**Lily's POV**_

I can't believe it. I literally can't believe it. My sister, my sister and brother, that's them! And they know Maximum Ride.

Why can't I have run into them sooner? It would've made my life a hell of a lot easier that's for sure.

I felt a little tickle at the back of my mind, as if someone was trying to read my thoughts, and quickly put my shield up. No witches could read my thoughts, they would figure me out.

I looked up to see my sister staring at me. I wonder if she knew we were family. Probably not, since I looked completely different.

When I looked back over there, I saw Max staring at me too. She probably thought I was from the school or something.

Feeling uncomfortable, I watched my sister get up and go inside. Max kept staring at me, and I quickly got up and left, running out of the school property.

* * *

_**Maximum Ride's POV**_

I watched as the mystery girl got up and left, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and ran after her. I would find out who she was, one way or another.

. . .

I ran around the corner and saw her running down the street, her brown hair flailing behind her. As I followed her, I resisted the temptation to fly up and chase her from the air.

She made an abrupt turn into the forest trail that was there, the trail I see everyday from the sky.

I finally just decided to fly up, I'd be able to see her wherever she was.

I flew overhead the forest, trying to spot a glimpse of her. I finally found her running down a path... Being chased by erasers.

* * *

**I'll try and update soon just for you guys! Mr. Cliffhanger is back and is better than ever! I really hope you enjoyed! R&R and F&F! I also wanted to let you know about a new facebook page I made! It's specifically for my stories to help with visuals and stuff like that! The link is in my profile if you want to check it out! Tell me if there's any visuals you want me to draw on there :) (ie/ what a character looks like) **


	6. Chapter 6-Getting Answers Or Not

_**Lily's POV  
**_

When I turned into the forest to teleport away, erasers ran out of the bushes and attacked me. I let them chase me for a bit, waiting for a clear shot at them. After a few moments of running, the trees cleared away and in came a clearing. I came to a halt and turned around, ready to blow them away.

As I was getting ready, out from the bushes came Maximum Ride. Well, at least she didn't see me use any of my powers.

She charged at the erasers and I slowly backed away, hoping she wouldn't notice. Before I could get away though, an eraser grabbed me from behind, hand clasped over my mouth.

Before I could scream, Maximum Ride broke her attention from the eraser she was fighting to look at me. She turned towards me and charged at the eraser. The eraser kicked her away then whispered into my ear, "You're not getting away that easy."

He lifted up off the ground, flying higher and higher, as Maximum Ride stared in shock at us. After a few moments, she took off, flying towards us. I quickly resisted using my powers on the eraser.

When Maximum Ride got closer, I bit the erasers hand, making him drop me to the ground below. That was stupid planning on my part.

The ground rushed towards me, coming faster and faster. Just as I was about to teleport, not caring who saw, something grabbed me from the side and flew me into a tree. It was Max.

She gently put me on the ground and she flew up to fight the eraser. I must've hit my head, because I could feel myself going back to my original appearance. I focused on staying with the brown hair and green eyes, but it took out a great deal of strength.

I winced as the eraser landed on the grass with a loud thud. Maximum Ride flew down right in front of me and immediately started talking. She grabbed me by the collar and pushed me up against a tree. Shaking, she began, "What do you want, and what are you doing for the School?"

I looked at her confused, trying to make it seem like I wasn't up to anything. She couldn't know who I was, not yet.

I started tearing up, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh ya then why can't my mind reader, oh I don't know, read your mind!"

"I don't know, what were those things!" I quickly burst into tears. Thank goodness for having acting class at magic school!

Maximum gave me an evil look, "Okay look, I don't know who you are, but I want to know who you are and what you are doing here!?"

"Look, I don't even know who the hell you are!" Complete lie.

"I just saved your life, don't go lying to me!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you nervous?"

"Because random things just attacked me and I was lifted like 300 feet off the ground!"

She put me down and I burst into tears. She better be believing this A+ performance!

She looked at me again, as if trying to determine whether I was lying or not, "Okay fine. You can just go. But if you tell anyone about me or my family, you will die!"

I quickly nodded my head and ran off. This was the great Maximum Ride? I was supposed to save the world with her?

* * *

_**Maximum Ride's POV**_

This girl is so stupid if she thinks I bought any of that. She's obviously working for the school. No matter, I'll get answers out of her tomorrow.

Angel walked out of the path that Lily had just left on. She exclaimed, "I can't believe that just happened! Do you really think we can trust her?"

I hugged Angel, "No Angel, I don't think so."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** okay, so not as bad as of a cliffhanger this time! i did a bit more Max on Lily confrontations. guess what will be in the next chapter... oh I'm not telling you! let's just say it starts with F and rhymes with tax :) **

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (Or happy. Whatever you celebrate instead of thanksgiving!) I've got a PA day tomorrow, so I have a happy break from school! As a little treat, I'm going to try to update at least two of my stories each day until the end of Thanksgiving! On monday at midnight, it will go back to regular updating! So, enjoy this Thanksgiving treat! **

**I'll also do the same on Christmas. And possibly Halloween, maybe do a special Halloween chapter for this story (wiggles eyebrows). Do you want me to do a halloween chapter? Because it's completely your choice :) R&R**


	7. Chapter 7-Off in Dreamland

**Author's Note:**** Second day of my little Thanksgiving writing marathon! If you want to see what Lily actually looks like vs her disguise, it will be up on the Facebook page by tomorrow! The link is on my profile if any of you want to check it out! R&R!**

* * *

_**Lily's POV**_

I sat in a tree and thought about tomorrow. I couldn't face Maximum after what happened today. She probably thinks I'm evil anyways.

I pulled out the list of stuff I'd need for school, and quickly manifested it all.

After manifesting a rope and tying myself to the tree, I went to sleep. After I did, I really wish I didn't.

* * *

_I sat beside my brother and sister, we were sitting under a tree. Maximum walked up to us, looking worried._

_"Angel how could you trust her! She's evil! She's working for the school!"_

_My sister, Angel as Maximum called her, stood up, "Max, she's my sister!"_

_"But Angel, she's evil! She's just trying to psyche you out, she's not actually your sister!"_

_"Max, you don't understand! She is, I trust her!"_

_Maximum gave me an evil glare, then turned back to Angel, "Fine, you want me to trust her?"_

_Angel gave a sigh of relief, "Yes I do, thank you Max-"_

_"Okay, well I won't. Live with her, see if your 'sister' can protect you! I'm out of here!"_

_She stomped off, nothing could change Maximum's mind._

_Angel cried out, "Max wait!"_

_Maximum turned around, and when she did, a knife stabbed into her back, and she limply fell to the ground. Angel burst into tears._

_I ran over to my sister and started comforting her. I was almost to her when a knife hit into my own back, and I fell onto Angel, my body limp._

* * *

I bolted awake, sucking in a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, two inches from my face, a shapeshifter snarled, "Hello."

_**Angel's POV**_

Max tucked me into bed and went to her own room. After getting everything ready for school tomorrow, I finally got to sleep.

* * *

_I was under a tree, sitting beside my sister, my brother on her other side. Everything was so nice, the birds were chirping and flying around, and the sun was hitting the clearing at a perfect angle. _

_A worried face, Max walked up to us, giving my sister a disapproving look._

_She snapped when she got over to us, immediately yelling, "Angel how could you trust her! She's evil! She's working for the school!"_

_I immediately stood up, no one could talk to my sister like that! "Max she's my sister!" How could Max even accuse someone of that!"_

_She stepped towards me, obviously mad now, "But Angel, she's evil! She's just trying to psyche you out, she's not actually your sister!"_

_Max's thoughts were all over the place, she was screaming inside and out, trying to get me to go back to her. But, I couldn't abandon my sister. "Max, you don't understand! She is, I trust her!"_

_Max peeked around me, staring at my sister, as if trying to read her, get an answer about who she really was. If only I could read her mind, then maybe it would prove to Max that she is good._

_Max said something else, "Fine, you want me to trust her?"_

_I nodded my head, sighing with relief. "Yes I do, thank you Max-"_

_She interrupted me, obviously pissed off, "Okay, well I won't. Live with her, see if your 'sister' can protect you! I'm out of here!"_

_She stomped away, I screamed out for her to wait, but it was too late. When she turned back to me, a knife stabbed into her back, and she fell to the ground. An eraser stood in the bushes, smiling triumphantly. I bent down and burst into tears, how could this happen!_

_I looked back to see my sister, body on the ground beside me. A knife was also dug into her back. I looked back, and behind a tree, something vanished before my very eyes. Something floated down from his pocket and I went to pick it up. On it was the most terrifying thing ever-_

* * *

Oh my god! That did not just happen! What did that note say? Just as I had that thought, I looked over to see that exact piece of paper sitting on my night table.

* * *

**So who's POV of the dream do you like better? Sorry if it's sort of repetitive, but I needed to show how they both had the same dream. Hope you enjoyed! R&R and F&F!**


	8. Chapter 8-The Letter

**Author's Note:**** For my second update today, I just updated this again. Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to ruin my Thanksgiving marathon already and I am having serious writer's block! I know it's really really really short, and I really wanted to update my other story the 125th Quarter Quell (*cough cough... Go read it... *cough cough*) but like i said before, serious writer's block, to try to make up for it, I'll post a drawing of what Lily looks like with her appearance change and without on my facebook page (link is on profile) now, sorry for my very long rambling that is practically longer than the chapter itself, on to the story!**

* * *

_**Angel's POV**_

I walked over to the table and picked up the letter, unsure of what to expect.

_"You must eliminate her, If you don't, we may all die. She's the only survivor from Light Circles, the only one with enough power to eliminate us all. Look for a power surge, that's how we can find her._

_"The longer we search, the closer we'll get. We have to get her back to turn her evil, the longer she stays good, the longer she'll search for that so called Maximum Ride they said she had to train to help. We have to destroy the problem now, before she destroys us!_

_"The longer we let this threat live among us, the shorter time we have to live. If we can get rid of her or turn her evil before she find's Maximum Ride, we may still have a chance to live!_

_"Time is of the essence, you must go do this task now! Itex is bound to find her soon, and once they do, we'll never be able to get her!"_

Well, that didn't help to boost my self esteem.


	9. Chapter 9-Never Go Into Empty Bathrooms

**It's been a while! I apologize for that, so enjoy!**

* * *

Lily's POV

The shapeshifter lunged, as the first bit of sunlight broke across the horizon. He slowly transformed into a wolf, but I quickly blew him away, sending him flying across the clearing. He stood up, only to dissipate into the air. I expected him to fight more.

I took a few seconds to prepare myself for the upcoming school day. Facing Maximum, facing my sister, not being attacked. Those were the three things I had to try not to be scared about.

I quickly manifested a mirror, fixing my disguise so no one would recognize me. Grabbing my backpack, I descended down from the tree and made my way out of the forest.

Wings flew overhead, it was Maximum. I kept walking.

. . .

The front doors came closer, and I could feel Maximum's gaze resting on me. It was unsettling. As I walked through the halls, it wasn't just Maximum staring, it was everyone. Were they not used to new students or something?

I made my way to the office, getting my locker number and combination.

The hallways were empty, or at least they felt that way. Everything was silent when I walked by, not a single whisper passing through the groups of girls.

Slowly, I opened my locker and threw my books in. The bell rang and every rushed to their classes, all knocking into one another.

A blue bathroom door stood not far away, and I made my way over to it. The mirror that stood within told me why everyone was staring. I didn't keep up my disguise- I had one green eye and one blue.

I quickly fixed myself as the door opened and of course the person who walked in was Maximum.

Her brow furrowed in anger, and she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, "So now the school is making you come to MY school too? They're sick, you're sick!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about, like I told you yesterday. Can I just get to class?"

"Not until I get the answers I need!" She snarled, tightening her grip. Gosh this girl was a bitch.

"I don't know what you want!" I let a tear roll down my cheek.

"Oh you know exactly what I want, don't lie to me. I know what you did yesterday was a performance!" Well, so much for my A+ performance.

"Please, just get off me. I'm not from this place you call the school," I could tell she wasn't buying it- anger started swelling up inside me. I tried to control it, so my powers wouldn't go out of control.

Her eyes narrowed, "Shut up! If you're not from the School why can't my mind reader read your mind?"

"Why do you have a mind reader?"

"To deal with people like you,"

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't help you." I tried to free myself and get by her.

"If you won't tell me who you are, and why you had one blue and one green eye before, be certain I'll find out Katy," She snarled my name, and I pushed my way past her.

She was not making this easy.


End file.
